fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Existence Software/Characters
This page contains a gallery of all characters owned by Jake of Existence Software. As of October 22, 2015, there are 198 characters listed on this page. :* - Character owned but not created :** - Character owned in part HACKED JakeHACKED.png|Jake AutoresNew.png|Autores Piratore HAX New.png|HAX BobHACKED.png|Bob BoebHACKED.png|Boeb RockyHACKED.png|Rocky SpikeHACKED.png|Spike Tyler TsupaikuHACKED.png|Dr. Tsupaiku ErrorHACKED.png|Error BurobuHACKED.png|Burobu Blob Game Freak ACL-Styq.png|Styq ACL-KingB.png|King B ACL-Nolock.png|Nolock House ACL-Sketch.png|Sketch D. Rawing ACL-Joltie.png|Joltie ACL-DRAOURK.png|Draourk ACL-Mīmu.png|Mīmu Parodi ACL-Gorph.png|Gorph ACL-L33T M4N.png|1337 nn4~ ACL-Sakana.png|Sakana ACL-Mizuoto.png|Mizuoto ACL-Max.png|Max Scales ACL-Carinja.png|Carinja ACL-Hypno.png|Hypno Saimas ACL-Peter.png|Peter ACL-Jordy.png|Jordy Akuma no mon MizuNam-Kazuo.png|Kazuo Honda MizuNam-Misao.png|Misao Matsumoto MizuNam-Daisuke.png|Daisuke Hashimoto MizuNam-Kazuko.png|Kazuko Inoue MizuNam-Izanagi.png|Izanagi Oshiro MizuNam-Ume.png|Ume Kagome MizuNam-Byakuya.png|Byakuya Namahage MizuNam-Aobozu.png|Aobōzu MizuNam-Yama.png|Yama-Uba MizuNam-Bakeneko.png|Bakeneko MizuNam-Yamato.png|Yamata no Orochi MizuNam-Chizu.png|Chizu Honda MizuNam-Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Rikimaru MizuNam-Tsukiko.png|Tsukiko Matsushima Kid Kiba KidKiba.png|Kid Kiba Samantha.png|Samantha Chi Kidkudizombiegrave.png|Jimmy Smith Kiba Witch.png|Kriip E. Kraularr Franky.png|Franky Stine Pumpkin logo.png|Jack N. Retnal Wolfie Urufu.png|Wolfie Urufu Wizard11.png|Akuma Incanto NeilaLA.png|Neila Lairtserret-Artxe Faitingu Lee Koroshi 2014.png|Lee Koroshi-Ya Julie Kasai 2014.png|Julie Kasai Mokuzai Roguin.png|Mokuzai Roguin Sam Shokku 2014.png|Sammy Shokku Guru Aisu 2014.png|Guru Aisu James Mizu.png|James Mizu Cory Youddo.PNG|Cory Youddo Cindy Urjo.png|Cindy Urjo Enorma Zeghn.png|Enorma Zeghn Krad Segno 2014.png|Krad Segno Akuma Kodai.png|Akuma Kodai Michi Unbekannt.png|Michi Unbekannt May Kasai.png|May Kasai Hitto Koroshi.png|Hitto Koroshi Tokage Adventures! & BLOCKade BLOCKade Tokage.png|Tucker Palli Cosmic Waundd.png|Cosmo Kuu Brickwork Red.png|Brickwork Soldier Brickwork EarthA.png|Alien RoboNation CharlieRN.png|Charlie CopperRN.png|Copper BoltRN.png|Bolt BG8000RN.png|BG-8000 GelevisRN.png|Gelevis ChiefRN.png|Chief Mettil Retro. ACL-Bit.png|Bit ACL-Byt.png|Byt ACL-Ait2.png|Ait ACL-RB1.png|Blick-Brick ACL-RB2.png|Boom Blick ACL-RB3.png|Beluga Blick ACL-RB4.png|Soaked Blick Blacklight Blacklight Wylde.png|Blacklight Rust Browns.png|Rust Paperboy Owens.png|Paperboy Piece Goodway.png|Piece Tumult Turner.png|Tumult Aphotic Hood.png|Aphotic Macabre Civet.png|Macabre Syr Kozlov.png|Syr Cursory Norby.png|Cursory Spitron.png|Spitron Protocol Example.jpg|Crux Marvel-Protocol.png|Marvel Cove-Protocol.png|Cove Example.jpg|Trap Example.jpg|Trace Example.jpg|Necro Example.jpg|Luna Example.jpg|Sorrow Example.jpg|Numb Example.jpg|Nine Example.jpg|Century Example.jpg|Double Example.jpg|Egg Example.jpg|Clover Example.jpg|Root Example.jpg|Amelius Example.jpg|Light Example.jpg|Dwarf Example.jpg|Fall Example.jpg|Adamant Tumble-Protocol.png|Tumble me and my shadow Haruka Moto.png|Haruka Moto Fandro RPG FRPG-SBM ~ Fandro.png|Fandro** FRPG-SBM ~ Bob.png|Bob** FRPG-SBM ~ Ono.png|Ono FRPG-SBM ~ Ari.png|Ari FRPG-SBM ~ Arcana.png|Arcana FRPG-SBM ~ Dassohan.png|Dassohan FRPG-SBM ~ DFandro.png|Zadico FRPG-SBM ~ Bill.png|Bill Ghoul FRPG-SBM ~ Dalila.png|Delilah Ghoul FRPG-SBM ~ Han.png|Han Daisuke FRPG-SBM ~ Geoff and Jeff.png|Geoff and Jeff Crimson el Roserade Seth FF.png|Seth Astrophel FF.png|Astrophel Ice Climbers: Subzero Tata-ICSubzero.png|Tata Hunter-ICSubzero.png|Hunter Jazz-ICSubzero.png|Jazz Alyssa Example.jpg|Sheldon Wenn** Example.jpg|Blossom Wenn** Example.jpg|Janeva Doe** Neverworld Neverworlder - NeveRift.png|The Neverworlder* PIKA - NeveRift.png|PIKA* Pied Piper - NeveRift.png|Pied Piper* Janie Twice - NeveRift.png|Janie Twice* Purple - NeveRift.png|Purple Guy* Tempest - NeveRift.png|The Tempest Harmony - NeveRift.png|The Harmony McQueen Mario reboot MQM2015S.png|McQueen Mario* Guigi2015S.png|Guigi Tankfiller* ChickBowser2015S.png|Chick Bowser* Unconfirmed Cameron - Reapers Game.png|Cameron Jake's Tomodachi Life Betty Betty JTL - Bettyer.png|Betty Betty JakesTomodachiLife-Zoxy Banka.png|Zoxy Banka JakesTomodachiLife-Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus JakesTomodachiLife-Izzy.png|Izzy JakesTomodachiLife-Cookie Monster.png|Cookie Monster Other characters Kan S-Lunar.png|Kan Seuomto Sophie N-Lunar.png|Sophie Noapha Littlemissknifeyadopt.png|Demi Mitad Heyeyadoptme.png|Redd and Helloon SnowflakeThing.png|Princess Yuki Sebenzu Bird.png|Sebenzu Bird Light Nook.png|Yang David Rahsia.png|David Rahsia Mary Madmuck.png|Mary Madmuck Zoop-Zoop.png|Zoop-Zoop XenArtwork.png|Xen ZenaArtwork.png|Xena MeltingMan.png|Maheloas Khrupkiy Gumby?.png|Lento Raisa PPadopt2.png|Vita TripbyPP.png|Trip Adopter4.png|K1DD-34RE-60N3R Adoptmeplz.png|Daniel Gan WaterduckAdopt.png|Herbert Waldstein Adoptedfro.png|Ikyr Masis JJMascot.png|J.J.* steve.png|Steve* Milo.png|Milo* Allie.png|Allie* jET.png|Jet* Algore Kid.png|Gik* Algore Adult.png|Algore* Skell.png|Skell* outlet.png|Outful* Dusty colour sprite.png|Dusty* Alien Radio.png|Alien Radio* File:Klague.png|Klague* Major Mind.png|Major Mind* Roger R Roger.png|Roger R. Roger* WMGWaB.png|Wizardish Magic Guy With a Beard* Puffy the marshmellow ghost.png|Puffy the Marshmallow Ghost* Big Blue.png|Big Blue* Pwner.png|Pwner* The Wolf Walker.png|The Wolf Walker* The Abominable gym Instructor.PNG|Abominable Gym Instructor* Springer.png|Springer* BoySketchian.png|Dood GirlSketchian.png|Doodette HuntSketchian.png|Hun Tar FarmSketchian.png|Farmer Sketchian SCAN0003.jpg|Akibat Ocean Tiger.png|Kehidupan AdoptThisPhantomChick.png|Angela PPadopt1.png|Jedan Rog Mutant 2D.png|Malo Commander Nova.png|Commander Nova* Category:Lists Category:Subpages Category:Character Pages